


月光苍白

by cindyfxx



Series: 恒等系列 [10]
Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Alternate Reality, Crossover, M/M, Vignette, translation in chinese, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是Identical series中的一个片段。Lex和Clark第一次遇见将会成为Joker的那个人。他们相处得并不是很好</p>
            </blockquote>





	月光苍白

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lanning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanning/gifts).
  * A translation of [In the Pale Moonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969) by [Lanning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanning/pseuds/Lanning). 



> 作者备注：我同时借用了1989年电影版的名字和背景给我的Joker。因为谁又能抗拒得了那样一句台词呢？

黑影以惊人的速度从两辆奢华的德国设计师典范之作间窜出来，凝固在Lex的手肘边。Lex感觉到熟悉到不能在熟悉的枪口边缘正顶着他的脖子，然后叹了口气。也许Clark一直以来关于夜间停车场的看法都是对的。

“钱包。”那个声音很开心，几乎是健谈的。

Lex哼道。“你一定是在开玩笑。”

“钱包。”

“你知道的，这是有失体面的恶劣行为。在黑暗的停车场里用宠物石头【注释1】戳别人。”

“你想死吗？”

“有时候想。”

“你现在就想死吗？”

“这不是我今晚的行程，不想。”

陌生人深深吸了口气，听起来更像蛇发出的嘶鸣，而不是人声，Lex皱了下脸。太好了。又是个大都会的疯子。这些疯子比他想象的要多得多——难怪Lionel那么享受在这里的成功经历。Lex瞥见了那人露出笑容，闪闪发光的眼睛和难看到可怕的衣服映入了他的眼帘。

“你曾经和魔鬼在苍白的月光里共舞过吗？”陌生人低语道。

“我就是被魔鬼养大的，”Lex干巴巴地说道，“还有，相信我，他从不跳舞。”

Lex感觉到攻击者的身体变紧绷，知道谈话结束了。用力扣住那人持枪的手臂，Lex猛地抬高枪口，同时从下方踢向攻击者的双腿，让那人摔了个四仰朝天。手枪开火，子弹从混凝土屋顶上弹射回来，穿过了一辆倒霉的奔驰车挡风玻璃，触动了它的防盗报警器，其它好几部车的报警器也开始响应它。Lex用脚碰地一声踩住那个陌生人的脖子，把枪从他手里掰出来，那人在油污的地面上扭动着，试图挣脱开。

“你并不太擅长这活儿，对吧？”Lex检查着那把格洛克。“但你对火器的选择令人印象深刻。我很高兴看到你妈妈没让你全副武装地出来，虽然她的确给你打扮了一下。”

陌生人用另一只手向上去抓Lex，面孔因暴怒而扭曲着。“杀了你。”他设法通过气管上的压力说出这句话。

“不对，看，那应该是我的台词。”Lex把枪管顶到那人的下巴底下，然后他就变安静了。“因为我拿着武器。基本原则呀，Mr……很抱歉，我不敢相信我们到现在还没彼此介绍一下呢。”

“操你。”

“作为临终遗言，他们的确不坏。至少，非富多彩，十分有趣。”Lex看着自己的手指扣紧扳机，就好像那是别人的手指一样。“撇开别的不说，我很欣赏你的谨慎态度。”他带着莫大的满足看着那个陌生人的眼睛惊恐地瞪大。外面又会少一个会朝Clark乱开枪的暴徒。

一道红蓝身影闯进Lex的视野，然后他发现自己被人暴力地推开，好弄开他紧握着攻击者的手，和踩着那人喉咙的脚。Clark突然出现在他面前。Lex安慰地看到那个呆瓜至少还沉着地使用了全息图像。这项技术并不能精准地传达出准确的面部表情，但这轻微的误差并没干扰到Lex——他能从半英里外就觉察到一个生气的Clark Kent。

“你到底在干什么呀？！”Clark瞪着Lex手里的枪。

“正在忙着练习自卫搏击术。”

那个陌生人吃力地趴跪起来，无疑是个准备‘启程动身’的可疑动作，但Clark一把抓住了他难看到可怕的外套领口，把他拽起来。“他想干什么？”

Lex耸耸肩。“他邀请我跳舞。我试图告诉他我已经名草有主了，但是——”

“他伤着你了吗？”

这才是Lex需要听到了声音。Clark无法对他保持怒气的原因在他所能理解的范围外。他刚才差点该死的再次越轨。“我没事，Jiminy。”

Clark猛地转向那个陌生人，把他扯近道。“你是谁？你为谁工作？”

“你可以叫我Jack。”那人傻笑着。

“这是你的真名吗？”

Jack耸耸肩，虽然这样做显然有点困难。“姓名又有什么意义？玫瑰并不会因不叫玫瑰就——”【注释2】

“你不是朵玫瑰，混蛋。我要知道你的真名。”

“为什么呢？一个人可以改变他的名字。一个人甚至可以改变他的面孔。”Jack抬起手，Lex还没来得及阻止他，触摸到Clark的脸，他的手指消失进全息图像里。“多令人印象深刻的科技呀。”

Lex把Jack的手从Clark的脸上拽开，但他还没来得及打破那个病态白痴的鼻子，Clark就已经举起来枪。垂首盯着那人，Clark慢慢把那把武器攥成一个无用的金属球。

“我不需要科技。”Clark轻声说道。从Jack脸上的表情来看，Lex怀疑有人需要换换内裤了。（Jack尿裤子了。）“你是谁？你为谁工作？”

“我不为任何人工作。”Jack结巴地说道。

“我不相信你的话。”

Jack眯起眼看着Clark，什么都不说了。

“好吧。我们让警方来处理你。”

Lex咳嗽了一声。“别再泛滥你那些不成熟的二流FBI表演啦，Jiminy，还有，你指望谁去提起诉讼？”

一片寂静。“哦。”Lex原因穿上Jack的那身衣服去Club Zero只为看Clark脸。“那么，好吧。”

Clark扔下那个还冒着烟的铁球，两手抓住Jack的衣领把他提离地面，把他撞向距离最近的一道金属横梁。Jack抽气着狂抓Clark的手臂。

“哎呦！一定疼死了。”Lex点评道。

“好吧。你没名字，你不为任何人工作。但我永远不会忘记某个长相，如果我再在大都会看到你，你就会像这东西一样被攥成一团。”Clark踢了踢那个之前是Jack的枪的物体。

“现在有进步多了。”Lex抚平自己的西装。

“从这儿滚出去。”Clark暴力地把Jack丢向出口的方向，力道大到让男人仰面滑出去好几英尺。

喘着粗气，Jack挣扎着站起身。“我也拥有都不会忘记某个长相。”他咆哮道，然后急忙大步走开，但比自尊允许得稍微急促了很多。

Clark摸了下坠子，露出愤怒的表情。“我才离开了你五分钟——”

“如果我不抵抗劫匪会有帮助吗？”

“你从来都不抵抗制造麻烦，大才子。”Clark捧住Lex的脸，露出微笑。“你就是个厄运吸引机。”

Lex试图表现出生前的表情。“一直在和Pete的说话人不是你吗？”

Clark吻他。“也许我们应该在警察注意到这些警报器的声音之前到楼顶上去。”

“听上去是个充满战术性的建议。”带Clark回家，然后上床永远都是绝妙的军事策略。

“你觉得他会真的记住我们的长相吗？”

当Clark把Lex抱进怀里时Lex哼道。“那个可笑的小丑？我甚至愿意赌钱他会连他自己是谁都记不清。”

 

The End

【注释1】宠物石头（Pet Rocks）：是一种被装饰城卡通动物的石头。  
【注释2】就是《罗密欧与朱丽叶》里的那个关于玫瑰的名句：玫瑰并不会因为改变了名字就失去它的芬芳。


End file.
